Hawkins, Indiana
| galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Indiana | county = Roane County | city = | locale = | residents = Byers family; Henderson family; Sinclair family; Wheeler family | poi = Byers residence Hawkins High School Hawkins Middle School Hawkins National Lab Hawkins Police Station Henderson residence Hopper residence Wheeler residence | 1st = "The Vanishing of Will Byers" }} Hawkins is a suburban city located in Roane County in the U.S. state of Indiana. It is the main setting for the 2016 Netflix television series Stranger Things. Although a rather unassuming and idyllic community, the town of Hawkins experienced no small measure of strangeness in 1983 and 1984. Remnants of the C.I.A. sponsored program known as MK-ULTRA conducted a series of bizarre experiments using the Hawkins Power and Light facility as a cover. The head of this program was a controversial scientist named Doctor Martin Brenner. This involved subjecting volunteers to scientific experimentation utilizing psychoactive hallucinogens. One of these subjects, was a young girl who was given the designation of Eleven. Hawkins Power and Light also discovered a doorway into an alternate dimension that some have come to refer to as the "Upside Down". A creature from the Upside Down identified by some as a "Demogorgon", emerged from the Upside Down, and terrorized several locals. The sheriff of Hawkins, Indiana in the early 1980s was Jim Hopper. He was assisted by his deputies, Powell and Callahan. Some of the notable families in Hawkins includes the Wheeler family, the Byers family, the Henderson family, and the Sinclair family. Points of interest include the Hawkins Middle School, Hawkins High School, the Hawkins Sheriff's Office, and "Fort Byers". Points of interest ; Byers residence: The Byers residence is the home of the Byers family located in the city of Hawkins, Indiana. It originally consisted of Lonnie Byers, Joyce Byers, and their children, Jonathan Byers, and Will Byers. Joyce and Lonnie got a divorce, and Lonnie moved elsewhere. As a single mom, Joyce struggled to keep the small one-story home in shape. The property that the house sat upon was actually rather large, and included a work shed located several yards away from the driveway. Elsewhere on the property was a fort that Will and Jonathan had made together that they called Fort Byers. ; Hawkins High School: Hawkins High School was a public high school, grades 9-12, located in the city of Hawkins, in the U.S. state of Indiana. Nancy Wheeler and Barbara Holland, who were best friends, attended school there, and often got together to chit-chat in the locker areas. Steve Harrington, who was Nancy's boyfriend in 1983, was one of the popular kids at the school often hung out with his friends Tommy H, and Carol. The three of them were most often seen in the locker area, the cafeteria, and outside the school grounds. One of the more reclusive students was Jonathan Byers, who usually kept to himself. Most of the others kept their distance from Jonathan largely because his younger brother, Will, had gone missing. Carol found Jonathan in the photo lab developing pictures he had taken of Steve having sex with Nancy. This led to a confrontation between the two boys, and Steve broke Jonathan's camera on the school grounds. Residents of See also External Links Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Indiana